Season 2 (TBA)
Episodes Episodes 131 - 276 (145 episodes) _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 131 -- Oscar blackmails The Count Episode 132 -- Stuie Monster gives teaches Big Bird how to tap dance Episode 133 -- Cookie Monster thinks that Poco Loco will hurt him Episode 134 -- Oscar wants his pet fly to become a bus driver Episode 135 -- The Count counts Herry Monster's sneezes Episode 136 -- Oscar finds a Flying Fox in his trash can Episode 137 -- Biff and Sully repair underground pipes Episode 138 -- Oscar sets off an explosion in his trash can Episode 139 -- Rodeo Rosie thinks Granny Grouch is trying to break into Oscar's trash can Episode 140 -- Grover and Herbert Birdsfoot get stuck in a cage Episode 141 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus tries to ride a gigantic skateboard Episode 142 -- Biff and Sully fix a newsstand Episode 143 -- Big Bird takes care of another bird's egg Episode 144 -- Grover sleeps over Mr. Johnson's house Episode 145 -- Christmas Eve on 123 Brutal Sesame Street Episode 146 -- Big Bird and Snuffy make a snowman, and name it Gordon Episode 147 -- Big Bird and Snuffy sing to the snow Episode 148 -- Snuffy, Biff, Sully and the Count are affected by the icy weather Episode 149 -- Big Bird wants to fight noise pollution Episode 150 -- Oscar joins in a hopscotch game Episode 151 -- Harry Monster makes fun on Grover and Big Bird tells on Harry Monster Episode 152 -- Furline Huskie goes to a disco Episode 153 -- Cookie Monster raises money for endangerd species Episode 154 -- Oscar makes an exercise show Episode 155 -- Oscar gets insulted by Chewchilla Episode 156 -- Oscar moves away from 123 Brutal Sesame Street and tries to find a new roomate Episode 157 -- Herry Monster gets scared of The Freaky Monster Episode 158 -- Big Bird decides to become grouchy Episode 159 -- Oscar is acussed of littering by Headline Howie Episode 160 -- Big Mean Carl scares away Sinister Sam Episode 161 -- Oscar is expecting a group of Grouches from Cincinnati Episode 162 -- Cookie Monster orders a radio Episode 163 -- Big Bird invents a game in which people guess what they feel with their hands Episode 164 -- Oscar has an argument with his own record with his own voice Episode 165 -- Oscar conducts the Grouch Philharmonic Orchestra Episode 166 -- Tough Eddie wants revenge on Ernie Episode 167 -- Big Bird and Cookie Monster go into buisness together Episode 168 -- Episode 169 -- The Count wants to count everybody in the world Episode 170 -- Big Bird tries hanging a picture upside down Episode 171 -- Oscar offers to tell people's fortune for a dime Episode 172 -- Oscar writes a poem about crocodiles Episode 173 -- Big Bird becomes a superhero, Wonder Bird Episode 174 -- Herry Monster looks his Sister's Baby Episode 175 -- Oscar wants to move into a dirtier trash can Episode 176 -- Cookie Monster thinks Ernie is stealing his idea in becoming a doctor Episode 177 -- Episode 178 -- Episode 179 -- Oscar disagrees with Andre's decisions as umpire Episode 180 -- Episode 181 -- Episode 182 -- Episode 183 -- Big Bird shows home movies Episode 184 -- Big Bird and Baxter Bird swap nests Episode 185 -- Episode 186 -- Cookie Monster wants a refund from Mike's Bakery Episode 187 -- Episode 188 -- Oscar falls in love Episode 189 -- Oscar fakes there is gonna be a rainstorm Episode 190 -- Episode 191 -- Herry Monster stops all the noise on Sesame Street Episode 192 -- Big Bird imagines that he is living a hundred years ago